Psiumanji : Witamy w dżungli
Uwaga! ''Chcę ogłosić, że........ Jest to opowiadanie grupowe (kolejne XD) . Ogólnie idea zaczerpnięta z filmu, który osobiście polecam gorąco <3 Oraz opowiadanie na jego podstawie to tyle, choć nie zawsze musi być zbliżone. Ostrzegam fabuła będzie pozmieniana XD Tu także dojdą psi poszukiwacze przygód. Zapraszam :) '' Prolog Jest rok 1996. Dwa pieski gonią się po plaży. -He he! Plane złap mnie!- krzyknęła Merisa. -Ta.. ta!- mruknął piesek rasy Owczarek Holenderski. Wtem piesek słyszy odgłos bębnów. Nastroszył się i nasłuchuje. Wtem ruszył kilka kroków. Bębny były coraz to głośniejsze. Wtem gdy podszedł do wybrzuszenia na piasku, one zamilkły. Zaczął więc odkopywać. Po kilku zamaszystych ruchach odkopał drewniane pudełko z napisem Psiumanji. -Psiu-- Co!?-zapytał samego. Włożył grę do kosza piknikowego i ruszył w stronę siostry, która bawiła się. Gdy wrócili do obszernego domu świeciło słońce. Piesek wziął grę i zapytał siebie. -Gra planszowa?! Pff! Czy ktoś w to w ogóle gra?!- zapytał samego siebie sarkastycznie piesek. Po czym położył prostokątne drewniane pudełko i wziął w swe łapy jak na te czasy dość ów prymitywny joystick. Potem zaczął grać............ Zapadła już noc. Piesek sobie smacznie w łóżku spał gdy gra zaczęła pobłyskiwać szmaragdowym kolorem. Wtem sama się zmieniła z planszówki w pudełko do gry komputerowej. Otworzyła się i..... W środku leżał sobie niewinnie mały czarny gruby prostokącik. Znowu zaczęła połyskiwać. Po czym zmieniła się scena przed jego dom. Nadal połyskuje światło wtem... zniknęło!! Rozdział 1 W Psim Patrolu wstawał ciepły czerwcowy poranek. Pieski dopiero co wstawały po wczorajszych emocjach z meczu. -Woaah! Co za męczący był wczorajszy dzień!- ziewnęła głęboko Hela. -Fajnie, że przyjechałaś.- dodała już wybudzona Youki. -Nie ma problemu!- odparła Hela. -Dobra, pieski idziemy sprzątać!- podskoczył Eco. -Moja krew!- pochwalił syna Rocky o go polizał. -Wrrr... Zostawił Skye i dzieci, teraz raptem super tata!- warknął cicho Marco. -Chodźmy obudzić resztę kochana!- polizał Hope Eco. -Wstawajcie!- zaśmiała się Hope. Nagle Obi wyskoczył w stroju słonia i zaczął puszczać głośną muzykę. -WIELKIE NIEBA!- wykrzyknęła Mja i spadła z pufy. -Co jest!?- zapytała Tomira. -AA! PALI SIĘ!- wyskoczyła w powietrze Roxy. -Osz Ty!!- zleciała Ashira. -Co do kości!- dodała Shiraz. -Sorki, ale Hope, Eco i Rocky prosili Was śpiochy o pobudkę.- oznajmił Obi. -Kiedyś go ukatrupię..- westchnął zły Volvo. -Nie tylko Ty synu.- odparł Victor. Pieski wstały i zjadły śniadanie.do bazy zawitała też Flurr z drużyną, którzy przed chwilą przyjechali do bazy w PP. -Flurr!- ucieszyły się Dilara i West. -Jak tam?- zapytała West Flurr. -Dobrze, locik trochę uciążliwy, ale dało się znieść.- odparła wesoło Flurr. -PLAY!- krzyknęła Find. Dwa pieski się do siebie przytuliły. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Find. Psi Patrol pomógł sprzątać szkolne zaplecze, by mogła tam znaleźć się nowa sala. -Dzięki za pomoc pieski!- powiedziała Pani Grooperg. -Nie ma sprawy proszę pani!- odpowiedział Ryder. -Pieski ja pójdę pomóc znosić rzeczy do sali na prezentację, więc możecie zacząć, później do Was dojdę.- oznajmił brunet. -Tak jest sir, Ryder sir!- odparł poważnie Chase. Psiaki poszły na dół sprzątać. Przez małe brudne okno dostawało się nie wiele światła. -Ile tu kurzu.. a- a- apsik!- kichnął Chase. -Dobra ja się zajmę tymi pudłami!- powiedział Gray. -Ok ja też!- dodał Maximus. Gdy Gray z Maximusem układali pudła. Delgado znalazła starą grę komputerową. -Pieski patrzcie co znalazłam! - oznajmiła Delgado, po czym wyszła zza regału. -UU co to?- zapytała zaintrygowana Mishka. -To chyba P-P-Psiumanji. Boże a co to?!- zapytała Delgado. -Co to starej szkoły Nintendo!?- zapytał zdziwiony Ardo. -Nie wiem, ale podepnijmy do tego telewizorka, co prawda nie jest pierwszej młodości.- powiedziała Ashira. Pieski podpięły grę. Pojawiło się na ekranie TV tło dżungli. Potem pojawiło się zdanie. Ashira zaczęła czytać na głos: Gra dla tych, którzy szukają sposobu, aby opuścić swój świat. Zdanie zniknęło! Tło zaczyna blaknąć. I pojawiła się mapa. Tytuł gry pojawił się na ekranie. -Psiumanji!- odczytała na głos Cloe. -Co to takiego!?- zdziwił się Drake. -Hę!?- zdziwiła się Sally. -Pierwszy raz o tym słyszę.- zdziwiła się Timber. Ashira i Mishka wzięły joystick. Po czym wybrały zawody. Gdy już wszystko było wybrane pojawiły się jakieś zwierzęta! Jeszcze dwa jakieś psy na motocyklach, które zatrzymały się. Znowu pojawił się tytuł. Nagle odezwał się głos: -Witamy w Psiumanji!- odparł głos. -Ok.. Dzięki!- odparła sarkastycznie Tetradi. Mishka kliknęła w przycisk, by zacząć grę. Wtem.. pośrodku konsoli pojawił się zielonkawy blask. -C-co to!?- zapytała przerażona Everest. -Wyłączmy to!- ponagliła Skye. -Zluzujcie się! To tylko gra!- odparła zirytowana Slend. Wtem zaczęły bić bębny. -AA!- pisnęła Annie. -Skąd one się wzięły!?- zapytała zdziwiona Shina. -Zalecam to wyłączyć.- ponagliła Moscow. -Zgodzę się.- szepnął Snowstorm. -Pieski! To gra!- powiedziała zirytowana Missouri. Bębny były coraz głośniejsze. Tracker, Valka, Coral i Shina rozglądali się po pomieszczeniu. Jednak nie wiedzieli skąd dobiega głos. Raptem jak na złość wylatują zielone iskry z konsoli. -Wyłączmy to!- ponagliła Ana. Kaiden wyrwał wtyczkę z gniazdka. -WOW! To było naprawdę dziwne!- oznajmiła West. -To było podobne jak się przenosiliśmy do BATIM 'u lub do Undertale!- westchnęła Ashira. -O nie! Dość teleportowania się! Z wymiaru do wymiaru! Z gry do gry! Z miejsca na miejsce! MAM TEGO DOSYĆ! CO JA JESTEM JAKIEŚ ŻYCIOWE POPYCHADŁO!?- zdenerwował się Hutch. -Tato!!- syknęli wściekli Athena i Solo. -No co!?- opowiedział zirytowany Hutch. -Daj spokój.- uciszyła Delilah. -PIESKI!- zawołała strwożona Victoria. -Hę!?- zdziwiły się pieski. -AAA!- pisnęła Nytrae. Z wtyczki dochodziło zielone światełko. Spowodowało to, że pieski odskoczyły. Annie podleciała do drzwi, histerycznie ciągnąc za klamkę, która ani drgnęła. Via dostała ataku astmy. -DRZWI NIE CHCĄ SIĘ OTWORZYĆ!!- wrzasnęła histerycznie Annie. -O nie!- wysapała Via. -Trzymaj się!- pocieszył Arctic i ją przytulił. -Zostawiłam wsiewkę na górze! A drzwi są zamknięte.- jęknęła Via. Nagle zielona mgiełka okryła pieski. -O JA CIĘ!- wysapała Dilara. -Ashira Twoja łapa!- krzyknął Bites. -Hę!?- zdziwiła się Ashira. Nagle masywna łapa lwicy zmieniła się w kropeczki i zaczęła wciągać ją, tak jak i resztę piesków. -AAA! - krzyczały pieski. * Obraz się ściemnia na 5 sekund..... * Obraz się rozjaśnia. Pieski z PP wyleciały z powietrza mając twarde lądowanie przy obozie grupki piesków nad rzeką. -Au! Mój zadek!- jęknął Marshall. -HA HA HA!- zaśmiały się pieski. Nagle pieski zamarły. Nie dość, że były w dżungli i miały specjalne ubrania, to jeszcze do Marshall 'a podeszła śliczna ruda Husky, która ubrana była w jasno -bordowy psi top wraz z zgniło- zielonymi szortami, przystawiła zimny nóż do gardła nakrapianego pieska. -Wiedziałam, że Russell przyśle swoich szpiegów! Ale, że aż tylu! - warknęła nieznajoma. -Cześć piękna! Jak masz na imię!?- zaczął Xander, ale Flesh go grzmotnął łapą po głowie. -Ugh.. Nie wiecie!?- odparła wyraźnie zirytowana sunia. Nagle grupka piesków przybiegła do rudej. -Kto to jest!?!- zdziwił się masywny Native American Inuit Dog. -Nie wiem.- odparł niski Chodsky pes. -To są szpiedzy Russell 'a!- odparła Husky. -Nie to nie oni! - odparł zdecydowanie Native American Inuit Dog. -Sprawdź to!- powiedział do dwóch psów. -Tak to nie oni!- odparł Kundel. -Zgodzę się.- odparł Bulldog angielski w okularach, który był przy kości. -To zatem kto!?- zapytał jeden pies. -Jesteśmy Psim Patrolem!- odezwał się Rocky. - Pomagamy innym! Wessało nas!- dodał szary piesek. -Dobrze wyglądają na wiarygodnych wypuśćcie ich, mogą nam pomóc.- oznajmił masywny. -Zadałem piękna pytanie jak masz na imię?- drążył dalej Xander. -Ugh.. Jeżeli to Ci ułatwi życie to jestem Ruby!- odezwała się Husky. -A to poszukiwacze przygód! - pokazała łapą na pieski. -Jestem Smolder, przywódca!- przedstawił się Native American Inuit Dog. -Ja Oberon!- przedstawił się Bulldog. -Finbar!- odezwał się Chodsky. -Mysz cicho!- uciszył Smolder. -Z-Zelda!?- zdziwiła się Shina. -TAK TO JA! To na pewno nie szpiedzy!- powiedziała Zelda. -A przy okazji to jestem Jack!- oznajmił Kundel. -Ja Kroes!- dodał drugi piesek. -Dobra ja jestem Chase..- zaczął przedstawiać się piesek. Potem przedstawił resztę.. -Teraz to wszystko jest możliwe!- zażartował Janny. -Można wiedzieć co.... co to jest!? - zdziwiła się Flurr. Flurr zauważyła, że na łapkach poszukiwaczy, przyjaciół i piesków z Psiego Patrolu trzy czarne krechy. -Nie chciałam sobie farbować futra!!- zaczęła marudzić Annie. -Jeśli już to są tatuaże!- zauważyła zirytowana Killer. -CO!?- podniosła głos Annie i zemdlała. -A tej laluni to co!?- zdziwiła się Ruby. -Ona tak zawsze.- odparła Tetradi. -No świetnie, teraz zamiast dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, będzie trzeba cucić lalunię!- zdenerwowała się Flurr. -No właśnie.- przytaknęła Dilara. W końcu Annie ocucili Youki z Alaską i Matt 'em. -No nareszcie!- odpowiedziała Tomisa. -Zatem co one oznaczają?- zapytała Flurr -Są to wasze jak i zarazem nasze życia.- oznajmił Smolder. -Czyli jak je wyczerpiemy to tutaj u- umrzemy!?- zapytał Vojtek. -Tak. Wtem... Oberon stanął nad rzeką wtem.. zza nim wypłynął hipopotam! Na szczęście przyleciał z góry, gryf i zaczął walczyć z hipopotamem, dla dobra piesków. -Uff było blisko..- westchnęła Skye. -Bardzo..- przytaknął Finbar. -A! Czemu masz przezwisko mysz?- zapytała Thunder. -Jestem dość niski w grupie.- odparł piesek. Wtem w wodzie znowu wypłynął ten sam hipopotam. -No nie znowu ten hipcio!?- zapytała się zirytowana Annie. -Gdzie ten gryf?!- zapytał zirytowany Kajtek. -Najwyraźniej odleciał! - zirytował się Minimus. Niestety pochwycił biednego Oberona. -O BOŻE! AAA!- zaczęła drzeć się Annie. -Cicho!- uciszyła Zelda. Nagle zniknął. Chwilą ciszę przerwał odgłos kurantów. -Uff.. Nie pytajcie.- wysapał Oberon. -T-Twój tatuaż.- zauważyła zmartwiona Zuzia. -Co z nim?- zapytał Oberon. -Zamiast trzech kresek są dwie...- dodała Zuzia. -Oj! Chyba straciłem życie..- zmartwił się Bulldog. -Au gdzie ja jestem?- zapytała samą siebie Linda. -M-mój głos!- dodała. -HA HA!- parsknęli wszyscy śmiechem. Linda podeszła do rzeki. Była masywnym Rottweiler 'em. -JESTEM CHŁOPEM!! Ale, jak to przecież reszta suczek i piesków jest taka sama jak w realu!- zirytowała się Linda. -Tak to już Pff bywa! HAH!- zaśmiała się Dilara. -HA HA BARDZO ŚMIESZNE!- odparła sarkastycznie Linda. -Chodźmy stąd!- zarządził Chase. Kilka metrów dalej zatrzymali się. -A! Kim jesteś tak w ogóle?- zapytała zaciekawiona Linda. -Ja geografem.- odpowiedział piesek. -To fajno. Usiedli. Znowu coś się ruszyło w krzakach. -Biegiem!!- zarządził Finbar.- Na krótkich dystansach są zabójcze!- wrzasnął Finbar. -Naprawdę!? zapytała zaciekawiona Mufin. -Tak! Jestem zoologiem! A teraz go!- ponaglił Chodsky. Był ubrany w panamę, zgniło zieloną kamizelkę i spodnie wraz z ogromnym plecakiem. Rodzice wzięli szczeniaki w pyszczki i ruszyli pędem. Biegli i biegli. Finbar 'a na plecy musiał wziąć Smolder. -Kurcze, gdyby nas nie wessało to bym szybciej biegał.- westchnął podskakując Finbar. Nagle wybiegli na polankę i podjechał do nich Jeep. -Wsiadajcie!- ponaglił piesek. Jeep wydawał się być mały, ale pomieścił wszystkie psiaki. -Zatem nazywam się Neigel Billingsy. - przedstawił się Bullterier. - Miło nam Cię poznać! - odparły pieski. - Psst.. Wy jesteście stąd? - zapytała Deve. - Noo... Nie- odparł Kroes. - Wciągnęło nas. - odparła Zelda. - Nie pytajcie jak.. - dodał Jack. - Nas też wciągnęło!- powiedziała zdziwiona Eeva. -Dzielni poszukiwacze i Wy witam was! Musicie odnaleźć klejnot zwany Okiem Jaguara. Zaczęło się to tak. ''(Mówi Neigel w 1. os) '' Do Psiumanji przyjechał znany łowca skarbów doktor Russell Van Pelt. Mnie wraz z moimi przyjaciółmi wynajął. Na początku niby by oprowadzić. Lecz później jak się okazało szukał klejnotu. Jechaliśmy przez dżunglę. Gdy dojechaliśmy do skały jaguara. Po wielu latach w końcu znalazł swój skarb. Razem z jego grupą zaczęli jechać motocyklami, a on się wspinał. Gdy doszedł na górę wśród bluszczy skały, przypominającej wielkiego siedzącego, ryczącego jaguara, znalazł średniej wielkości jajowaty szafirowy diament. Od razu go wyjął. Wtem Psiumanji ogarnęła klątwa, a on zebrał wszystkie mroczne mocy i zaczął władać zwierzętami. Co prawda prawe oko zrobiło mu się, ślepe. Próbowałem go powstrzymać, ale nie słuchał mnie! Zatem w nocy spróbowałem odzyskać klejnot. Podszedłem do śpiącego Russell ' a i delikatnie wyjąłem mu z łap klejnot. Niestety sęp, zainformował o tym obóz. Zacząłem uciekać i wsiadłem do mego Jeepa dlatego musicie uratować Psiumanji! - zakończył Neigel. - A klejnot gdzie? - zapytał Smolder. - Doktorze Smolder Bravepup! Dobrze pana gościć! Jest pan znany na całym świecie ze swoich odkryć! I Russell jest pana wrogiem. - powiedział Neigel. - O co biega? - zdziwiła się Ruby. - Ruby Roundpup! Dobra zabójczyni! - odparł Neigel. - To chyba te no... Zapomniałem! - zdenerwował się Oberon. - Doktor Oberon Shleton! Słynny geograf! - odezwał się Neigel. - To chyba postać niezależna. - odpowiedział Finbar. - Moose Finbar! Ceniony zoolog! Nosisz plecak, w którym doktor ma rzeczy. - odpowiedział Neigel. - Co to?! - zapytała Shiny. Postać niezależna!? Co to?- zapytała Shiny. - To znaczy, że nie ważne co jej zadamy za pytanie ona odpowie tak jak ma zakodowane. - odpowiedziała Ashira. - Zwłaszcza, że odpowiada ona tylko chyba grupie poszukiwaczy. - Świetnie! - zirytował się Jack. - Jack Lightpup! Sławny archeolog! Zastępca doktora Bravepup 'a. - powiedział Neigel. - Hah! To jest dziwne! - zaśmiali się Zelda i Kroes. - Zelda Lionessesstar! Wybitnie uzdolniona, biolożka! - oznajmił Bullterier. - I Kroes Sheepup podróżnik i spec od ładunków pirotechnicznych.- dodał Neigel. -Klawo! - odparła reszta PP i ich przyjaciół. - I wy witajcie pomocnicy poszukiwaczy! - A co z okiem? - zapytała Zelda. - Klejnot mam w kieszeni. - powiedział po czym podał Finbar ' owi klejnot, tamten schował. - Tu muszę Was zostawić! - zaczął. - Pamiętajcie, jeśli klejnot Psiumanji odnieść chcesz wespnij się na skałę, włóż i zawołaj je! - powiedział Neigel, na koniec dał im mapę Psiumanji, lecz u góry brakowało skrawka. - Na targu znajdziecie zaginiony element. - dodał. Pieski wysiadły z Jeepa. Znajdowały się na polanie. -To świetnie ,teraz gdzie jesteśmy?-zapytała Tetradi. -To jest polana ,ale nie taka zwykła-zaczął Jack ale nie dokończył bo zobaczył piękną sunię rasy Border Collie. Poczuł ukucie w sercu zakochał się...w Sherdzie! Za nią biegł mały biało- rudy szczeniak. Wołał na nią mama. Musiał z nią zagadać. Czuł to. Lecz sunia gdy go zauważyła szybko spuściła wzrok i oblała się bordowym rumieńcem. -H- Hej.- wyjąkał Jack, a jego głos brzmiał inaczej. W głowie wrzasnął na siebie, mówiąc, że to na 100 nie brzmi ani trochę męsko tylko jak zbity szczeniak. -C-Cześć.. J-Jestem Sherda.- wyjąkała suczka. -Ciekawe co jest mamie?!- zapytał samego siebie zdziwiony Fuergo. -M-Miło mi, ja Jack.- odparł piesek. -Wiem, ładne imię.- powiedziała Sherda. -Naprawdę!!?- ucieszył się Jack, ale szybko przypomniał sobie, że się przecież przedstawiał. -To Twój synek?- zapytał. -Tak Fuergo.- odparł popychając łapą do przody syna Sherda. -Fajny!- powiedział Jack. -A gdzie tata?- zapytał Jack. -On nie ma taty, zginął na wojnie...- powiedziała Sherda. -Ojej strasznie przepraszam!- powiedział Jack. -Nic się nie stało nie wiedziałeś! Po za tym to nadal potrzebuje ojca, chociażby i przyrodniego.- powiedziała puszczając oko Sherda. Jack poruszył ogonem, jako oczy zrobiły się maślane. -Jack! Psst..- zaczął Kroes. -Ee tak!?- odparł lekko zirytowany Jack, gdyż był wyrwany z jego cudnego snu. -Amory na później..- odparł cicho Finbar. Wtem Jack przypomniał sobie co ma mówić. -Zatem jak już mówiłem to jest niezwykła polana stąd będziemy ruszać.- odparł rozkojarzony wodząc wzrokiem za szarą Collie. -Ej,ale musimy wiedzieć, chociaż nasze mocne i słabe strony!- powiedziała Shiraz. Nagle Smolder nacisnął sobie łapką na klatkę piersiową. Wyskoczyła zielona ,,tablica", która była hologramem. U góry na jasno było napisane jego imię i nazwisko. -Smolder Bravepup, mocne strony siła, bieg, wspinaczka i bumerang. Słabe strony BRAK! OH YEAH!- odparł Smolder. -Jej. -A jak to się włącza!?- zapytała Ruby. -Pokazać?!- zapytał uwodzicielsko Finbar. -Właśnie.- dodał Xander. -NIE! ŁAPY PRECZ PRZY SOBIE! - od syknęła Ruby. Po czym ukrywając ruch nacisnęła sobie. Wyskoczyła ciemnofioletowa ,,tablica" , która też była hologramem. U góry na ciemniejszy kolor, było napisane jej imię i nazwisko. -Ruby Roundpup! Mocne strony: aikido, jujitsu, pojedynek na tańce, judo, kyokushin. Słabe strony jad. - odparła suczka. -Ciekawe czy my mamy.. - zastanowił się Mickey. Flurr nacisnęła łapką na strój. Wyłoniła się ,,tablica" która była, zielono- żółta. U góry było jej imię. -Flurr, mocne strony Avatar, siła, tkactwo i bieg.- powiedziała sunia. -Słaba strony oh tak! BRAK!- odezwała się Flurr. -Teraz ja!- odparł Oberon. Nacisnął. -Oberon Shelton! Mocne strony : geografia, archeologia, paleontologia. Słabe strony, komary, węże, wspinaczka. -Ja! - wpakował się Finbar i nacisnął. Pojawiła się czerwona tablica. -Finbar Moose. Mocne strony, zoologia, biologia, słabe strony: ciasta, bieganie, komary. -Ja! Zaoferował się Kroes. Galeria Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinek 27 Kategoria:Odcinki 27 Kategoria:Plane Kategoria:Merisa Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Pani Grooperg Kategoria:Find Kategoria:Play Kategoria:Flurr Kategoria:West Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Mja Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Hela Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Projekt grupowy Kategoria:Projekty grupowe Kategoria:Drake Kategoria:Ana Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:Slend Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Oberon Kategoria:Zelda Kategoria:Finbar Kategoria:Jack Kategoria:Kroes Kategoria:Smolder Kategoria:Ruby Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Flesh Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Shina Kategoria:Bites Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Missiouri Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Athena Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Moscow Kategoria:Snowstorm Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Killer Kategoria:Janny Kategoria:Tomisa Kategoria:Neigel Billingsy Kategoria:Linda Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Minimus Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:Esmeralda Kategoria:Deve Kategoria:Eeva Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Fuergo Kategoria:Mickey